The present invention concerns a multiband television tuner of a television receiver having a relatively wide frequency range of tuning. For such multiband tuning, tuners are partitioned into bandswitched sections of frequency ranges. For example, a tuner may include a UHF section for receiving UHF broadcast channels and sometimes "high" cable channels, and a VHF section for receiving VHF broadcast and cable channels with the VHF section being divided into two bands. The bandswitching provisions select different circuit tuning elements for inclusion in the tuning circuit depending upon the frequency band of the selected channel. However, even with bandswitching, it is still a problem to uniformly accommodate the wide range of frequencies across each band, particularly at the frequencies at the edges of the band.